Co by było, gdyby?
by IsabelleOne
Summary: Kanon umarł śmiercią naturalną. Nie istnieje nikt taki jak Voldemort, Potterowie żyją i adoptują Hermionę.


Cała trójka zachwycała się niemowlakiem trzymanym przez młodą, rudowłosą kobietę, która z czułym uśmiechem przyglądała się synkowi. Jej mąż stał przy niej, tuląc ją dumny jednym ramieniem. Dopiero co wrócili do domu, malec miał dopiero tydzień.

\- Jest identyczny jak ty, James – powiedział z uśmiechem Remus. Lily mogła przysiąc, że James jeszcze bardziej urósł przez słowa Remusa.

\- Chyba żartujesz Luniaczku. Harry jest słodki, a Rogacz…. Cóż, sam widzisz – powiedział rozbawiony Syriusz wskazując na świeżo upieczonego ojca, któremu uśmiech momentalnie zszedł z twarzy, a zastąpiła go irytacja.

\- Zważaj na słowa Łapo, bo chrzestnym Harrego zostanie Remus – powiedział prychając z oburzenia. Lily i Remus zaśmiali się głośno z miny Syriusza.

\- Oczy ma po Lily – powiedział Lupin uśmiechając się przyjaźnie do chłopca.

\- I tylko to. Przecież miała to być dziewczynka. Co zrobicie z całym tym zestawem przygotowanym na dziewczynkę? – zapytał Syriusz odchylając się na krześle.

\- Fakt, przeżyliśmy nie mały szok, kiedy James wybiegł z Sali porodowej krzycząc, że macie chłopca. Szkoda tych wszystkich akcesoriów dziewczęcych. Śpioszki, różowe łóżeczko, ściany.. – powiedział Remus pijąc piwo kremowe. Lily spojrzała na Jamesa, który pocałował ją w czoło i przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciół.

\- Nie zmarnują się – powiedział pewnie.

\- Jak to? Jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, Jamesie Potter, że zamierzacie ubierać mojego chrześniaka jak dziewczynkę, to przysięgam, że za siebie nie ręczę – powiedział Syriusz prostując się momentalnie.

\- Nie idioto. Nie będziemy ubierać Harrego w damskie ciuszki. Chcemy zaadoptować dziewczynkę – powiedział James. W salonie państwa Potter zapanowała cisza, którą przerwał płacz Harrego. Lily wstała uspokajając go, a kiedy malec usnął położyła go do kołyski.

\- Jesteście tego pewni? Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, ale to wielka odpowiedzialność. Macie już małe dziecko, to wasze pierwsze, możecie nie dać sobie rady – powiedział Remus przerywając niezręczną ciszę.

\- Jesteśmy świadomi tego, że nie będzie nam łatwo. Przez całą ciążę myśleliśmy, że będziemy mieć dziewczynkę, nastawiliśmy się na tę myśl. Oczywiście kochamy Harrego całym sercem i nie chciałabym zamieniać go, po prostu chcemy powiększyć rodzinę o jeszcze jedną osobę. Harry będzie miał się z kim bawić. Będziemy mieli pewnie w domu rozgardiasz, przygotowujemy się na wiele nieprzespanych nocy, ale proszę. Nie zniechęcajcie nas. Pragniemy dać dom dziecku, które nie ma tyle szczęścia co Harry. Jesteśmy przerażeni, ale i podekscytowani – powiedziała Lily uśmiechając się. Syriusz wymienił się spojrzeniem z Remusem. To nie była ich decyzja, tylko Jamesa i Lily. Jedyne co mogli zrobić, to ich wspierać.

\- Możecie na nas liczyć – powiedział Black uśmiechając się zadowolony.

XXXXXX

Harry miał trochę ponad rok, kiedy James i Lily zaadoptowali dwuletnią dziewczynkę o czekoladowych oczach i słodkich loczkach na głowie. Tak jak w przypadku narodzin Harrego, Syriusz i Remus przyjechali do Doliny Godryka, chcąc zobaczyć najnowszego członka rodziny.

\- Pokazujcie tą ślicznotkę – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz zacierając ręce.

\- Cicho Łapo, zasnęła – skarcił go James wjeżdżając wózkiem do salonu. Syriusz doskoczył do wózka patrząc na słodką dziewczynkę, która nieświadoma gapiów, spała w najlepsze.

\- Jest urocza – powiedział Remus podchodząc do wózka spokojniejszym krokiem.

\- Harry stał się zazdrosny, płacze za każdym razem kiedy ja lub James trzymamy małą na rękach – powiedziała Lily z uśmiechem wchodząc do salonu z Harrym na rękach. Herbatę i ciasto lewitowała na stolik.

\- Operatywnie moja droga Lily – powiedział Syriusz uśmiechając się do przyjaciółki.

\- Ciszej, bo ją obudzicie – skarcił James przyjaciół, patrząc z niepokojem na poruszającą się córeczkę.

\- A co, tak wam już daje popalić? – zapytał rozbawiony Remus.

\- Coś ty, to aniołek, w ogóle nie sprawia problemów – powiedziała Lily uspokajając niezadowolonego Harrego, który wyrywał się do ojca.

\- Więc w czym problem? – zapytał Lupin zdezorientowany.

\- To oczko w głowie Jamesa. Jego mała córeczka – zaśmiała się Lily.

\- Jak daliście jej na imię? – zapytał Syriusz przyglądając budzącej się dziewczynce. Mała przetarła oczka i spojrzała wprost na Syriusza, który pod wpływem intensywnego koloru jej oczu, cofnął się o jeden krok.

\- Hermiona. Hermiona Jane Potter – powiedziała Lily uśmiechając się ciepło.

XXXXXX

Hermiona szybko stała się oczkiem w głowie, nie tylko Jamesa, ale również Syriusza. Młody Black był jej zabawnym wujkiem, na którego wyczekiwała codziennie z utęsknieniem. Harry z wiekiem pokochał siostrę, stali się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi.

\- Słyszałeś? To wujek Syriusz! – powiedziała podekscytowana sześcioletnia Hermiona zaprzestając kolorowania i patrząc na uśmiechniętego, pięcioletniego braciszka.

\- Słyszałem, miał dziś przyjść na obiad – powiedział zadowolony, Hermiona nie zwlekając, wybiegła z ich wspólnego pokoju i zbiegła na dół po schodach. Zatrzymała się w pół kroku widząc przy jej ulubionym wujku obcą kobietę, która z nieśmiałym uśmiechem ściskała jego ramię. Zdezorientowana, z mniejszym entuzjazmem, zeszła na dół.

\- Miona, cześć moja śliczna – powiedział Syriusz z uśmiechem widząc ją i podszedł do niej, biorąc na ręce i całując w czoło. Hermiona milcząca nie spuszczała wzroku z obcej kobiety.

\- To jest ta słynna Hermiona? Syriusz wiele mi o tobie opowiadał. Czuję się, jakbym znała cię osobiście, jestem pewna, że zostaniemy przyjaciółkami – powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem, podchodząc i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Syriusza. Hermiona spojrzała na ten gest, po czym przeniosła spojrzenie znów na jej twarz.

\- O pani nic nie mówił – burknęła zaciskając piąstki na koszuli Blacka.

\- Hermiona! – powiedziała zaskoczona Lily słysząc to.

\- No co? Nie mówił, mam kłamać? – zapytała zła.

\- To niegrzeczne słonko, idź po Harrego. Zaraz obiad –powiedział James biorąc Hermionę od Syriusza i stawiając ją na podłodze. Hermiona posłusznie poszła na górę, zatrzymała się jednak na górze, podsłuchując.

\- Jest słodka – usłyszała niepewny głos kobiety.

\- Ale mówi, zanim pomyśli. Przepraszam za nią. Sara, prawda? Syriusz o tobie mówił, i to dużo. Naprawdę – powiedziała zmieszana Lily witając towarzyszkę Syriusza.

\- Wcale, że nie mówił – mruknęła Hermiona pod nosem, czego nikt nie usłyszał i poszła po Harrego. Chwilę później oboje zeszli na dół. Lily kończyła nakrywać do stołu, James rozmawiał z Syriuszem i Sarą, która zachwycała się Harrym.

- _Zdrajca_ – pomyślała Hermiona, widząc zadowoloną minę Harrego, który odbierał od Sary czekoladową żabę i wyszła z salonu. Swoje kroki od razu skierowała do ogrodu, gdzie znajdował się domek na drzewie. Wspięła się po drabince i zamknęła w domku, od razu biorąc do ręki swojego ulubionego misia. W jej oczach stanęły łzy. Nie minęła chwila, a do domku wszedł Syriusz. Obrażona odwróciła się do niego momentalnie tyłem.

\- Miona co się dzieje? – zapytał zaniepokojony widząc to. Nie odezwała się, opierając podbródek o misia. Syriusz usiadł obok niej – Ok., skoro nie chcesz mówić to pomilczymy razem – powiedział pewnie. Spojrzała na niego kątem oka, widząc, że naprawdę ma zamiar milczeć, jeśli ona się nie odezwie.

\- Teraz będziesz wolał ją ode mnie – szepnęła cichutko, bawiąc się naderwanym uchem misia.

\- Co? – zapytał zdezorientowany Syriusz patrząc na swoją ulubienicę.

\- No tak! Będziesz teraz wolał ją, a ja pójdę w odstawkę! Nie będziesz się już ze mną bawić, nie będziesz mnie już lubić! – krzyknęła z bólem. Nie chciała przy nim płakać, więc zdenerwowana wstała tupiąc nóżką. Syriusz zagryzł wargę, aby się głośno nie roześmiać. Potrafił doprowadzić kobiety do szaleństwa, ale to, że doprowadził do niego sześciolatkę było zabawnym widokiem.

\- Po pierwsze nigdy nie pójdziesz w odstawkę. Miona, jak mogłaś tak w ogóle pomyśleć? Nigdy nie przestanę cię lubić. Będę się z tobą bawić do czasu, aż ci się znudzę – przysiągł. Wzrok Hermiony złagodniał.

\- Nigdy mi się nie znudzi zabawa z tobą wujku – powiedziała ciepło. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, głaszcząc ją po głowie.

\- Już dobrze? – zapytał z troską. Hermiona niepewnie pokręciła głową.

\- Nie. Bo skoro masz mnie, to po co ci ta Sara? – zapytała smutna, siadając przy nim.

\- Sara…. Miona jesteś moją przyjaciółką, a Sara jest dziewczyną – powiedział niepewnie.

\- A co to znaczy? To coś jak mama i tata? – zapytała marszcząc słodko nosek, czym wywołała kolejny uśmiech na twarzy młodego Blacka.

\- Dokładnie tak – powiedział rozbawiony.

\- Więc ja zostanę twoją dziewczyną – powiedziała nagle. Syriusz zamrugał zdezorientowany i podrapał się w tył głowy zmieszany.

\- Jesteś dla ciebie za stary – powiedział z uśmiechem.

\- A jak będę starsza? – zapytała z nadzieją.

\- Wiesz co? Jeśli nie wyjdzie mi z Sarą, a ty będziesz duża, to zostanę twoim chłopakiem – powiedział po chwili, chcąc ją uszczęśliwić.

\- Dziękuje! – powiedziała uradowana Hermiona, rzucając się roześmianemu Syriuszowi na szyję.

XXXXXX

Na zewnątrz była opanowana, ale delikatnie drżenie rąk zdradzało jej strach. Odwróciła głowę do tyłu, czując dłoń na swoim ramieniu i zobaczyła szczery uśmiech Syriusza.

\- Nie ma się co bać, zaufaj mi. Spodoba ci się tam – obiecał. Hermiona odprężyła się słysząc pewność w jego głosie, ale wciąż miała obawy.

\- A jak mnie tam nie polubią? – zapytała cicho.

\- Ty chyba żartujesz?! Mieliby nie polubić ciebie?! Najpiękniejszej i najmądrzejszej czarownicy, jaką w życiu poznałem?! Nie ma szans! Pokochają cię z miejsca! A jeśli ktoś ci będzie dokuczać to wystarczy, że napiszesz, a ja się wszystkim zajmę – powiedział tuląc ją do siebie. Hermiona zamknęła oczy wtulając się w niego.

\- Będę tęsknić wujku – powiedziała cicho. Syriusz poczuł uścisk bólu w sercu. Miała już dwanaście lat, wyruszała do Hogwartu, a on miał ją zobaczyć dopiero na święta. Nigdy na tak długo się z nią nie rozstawał.

\- Dbaj o siebie cukiereczku – szepnął i odsunął się robiąc miejsce dla Lily i Jamesa, którzy już zdążyli pożegnać Harrego. Po chwili dzieci państwa Potter wsiedli do pociągu. Syriusz rozglądał się chcąc zobaczyć ich przez okno w wagonach, ale nie zdążył. Pociąg ruszył ze stacji, a on został na peronie, czując dziwną pustkę w sercu.

XXXXXX

\- Jak to ma chłopaka?! – w całym domu Potterów rozbrzmiał krzyk Jamesa i Syriusza. Lily patrzyła na nich rozbawiona.

\- Napisała, że to gryfon w jej wieku, ma dobre oceny i bardzo dba o naszą Mionę – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

\- Ona jest za młoda! – warknął wściekły James. Lily pocałowała go w policzek, głaszcząc po dłoni zaciśniętej w pięść.

\- Ona ma już piętnaście lat. Nie jest już dzieckiem, to młoda kobieta, w dodatku bardzo ładna – powiedziała z uśmiechem. Syriusz skrzywiony pokręcił głową. Wściekł się jeszcze bardziej, widząc, że James się uspokaja.

\- Chyba na to nie pozwolisz?! – zapytał zły Black patrząc na przyjaciela.

\- Harry też ma dziewczynę, mu awantur nie robiłem – powiedział wzdychając. Syriusz zacisnął zęby i prychnął ze złością, odwracając głowę w stronę kominka, na którym stało zdjęcie rodzinne Potterów z ostatnich świąt. Hermiona stała obok niego, delikatnie zarumieniona od wypitego drinka, pierwszego w jej życiu. Sam go przygotował, więc dla nikogo nie było szokiem, że po jednym drinku, Hermiona była pijana. Złość momentalnie mu przeszła.

\- _Ona naprawdę nie jest już dzieckiem_ – pomyślał.

XXXXXX

\- Nasi absolwenci! – krzyknął dumny James patrząc na zmieszanego Harrego i rozbawioną Hermionę. Wrócili do domu po zakończeniu Hogwartu. Lily i James wyprawili im imprezę powitalną.

\- Tato zawstydzasz nas – powiedział Harry ukrywając rumieńce.

\- Nie musieliście, dziękujemy – powiedziała Hermiona uśmiechając się ciepło i tuląc rodziców, którzy następnie przytulili Harrego.

\- Najlepsza uczennica, w kogo ty się wdałaś – powiedział Syriusz kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą, kiedy do niej podchodził. Hermiona zaśmiała się głośno i rzuciła mu na szyję, tuląc mocno. Syriusz uśmiechnął się obejmując ją i zatapiając twarz w jej włosy.

\- Tęskniłem – szepnął wdychając zapach jej szamponu i perfum, które zawróciły mu w głowie.

\- Ja też, zmieniłeś się od naszego ostatniego spotkania. Czyżby pierwsze siwe włosy? – zażartowała odsuwając się.

\- Jak śmiesz? Jestem młody, przystojny i rozchwytywany. Każda by mnie chciała – powiedział z dumą.

\- Więc czemu kogoś nie znajdziesz na stałe wujku? – zapytała zaciekawiona odsuwając się.

\- Czekam na kogoś wyjątkowego – powiedział zamyślony, przyglądając się jej. Hermiona uśmiechnęła się ciepło, słysząc to.

\- Na kogoś wyjątkowego zasługujesz – powiedziała całując go czule w policzek i odsunęła się zarumieniona. Syriusz uśmiechnął się szeroko widząc to.

\- Czyżbyś się zawstydziła? – drażnił się z nią rozbawiony, a ta zaśmiała się dotykając rozgrzanych policzków. Nie zwrócili uwagi na to, że z uwagą przypatruje się im para zielonych oczu.

XXXXXX

Weszła cicho do domu, mając nadzieję, że nikogo nie obudzi. W całym domu panowała cisza, wszędzie było ciemno. Zdjęła po cichu buty oraz kurtkę i zadowolona chciała już iść na górę, ale potknęła się o pierwszy schodek upadając i robiąc mały hałas. Westchnęła wstając i widząc, że w salonie zapaliła się lampka. Poszła tam niepewnie i zdziwiła się widząc zaspanego Syriusza na kanapie.

\- Udana randka? – zapytał przecierając oczy, aby się rozbudzić. Hermiona przygryzła wargę widząc to. Wyglądał uroczo, niczym mały chłopiec.

\- Nie byłam na randce tylko na urodzinach koleżanki. Co tu robisz? – zapytała siadając obok niego.

\- Popiłem z Jamesem, Lily nie puściła mnie do domu – powiedział wzruszając bezradnie ramionami. Hermiona zaśmiała się słysząc to.

\- Nie dziwię się, znam wasze popijawy – powiedziała uśmiechając się złośliwie.

\- Nie bądź taka mądra – zaśmiał się przyciągając ją do siebie i łaskocząc. Rozbawiona umknęła mu, odskakując na drugi koniec kanapy, ale doskoczył do niej, zakleszczając ją między swoimi ramionami, a sam patrzył na nią z góry. Hermiona dyszała cicho od niedawnego wybuchu śmiechu, patrząc mu w oczy. Syriusz patrzył na nią bez słowa i przejechał palcem po jej nagim ramieniu. Hermiona zadrżała, a jej oczy rozbłysły.

\- Też to czujesz – szepnął widząc to.

\- Nie powinniśmy.. – wyszeptała patrząc na jego usta.

\- Wiem – powiedział równie cicho, nachylając bardziej tak, że ich usta prawie się stykały. Obydwoje czekali, aż te drugie zaprotestuje, ale nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Syriusz z mocno bijącym sercem musnął ustami jej pełne wargi. Stłumiła jęknięcie, czując jak jej serce bije ze zdwojoną siłą. Objęła go za szyję i przyciągnęła pogłębiając pocałunek, który z każdą chwilą stawał się coraz odważniejszy. Kiedy Hermiona poczuła rękę Syriusza pod bluzką przerwała pocałunek, delikatnie go od siebie odsuwając. Spojrzał na nią pytająco, ale on tylko się delikatnie uśmiechnęła.

\- Dobranoc – szepnęła całując go w policzek, wyswobodziła się z jego ramion i pobiegła na górę. Syriusz usiadł prosto, przeczesując włosy ręką. Jego serce wciąż biło szaleńczo, na wspomnienie najlepszego pocałunku w jego życiu.

XXXXXX

Co chwile zerkali na siebie z uśmiechami. Hermiona pomagała Lily przygotować śniadanie, Syriusz rozmawiał z Jamesem, ale nie potrafili na siebie nie patrzeć. Hermiona zaśmiała się cicho, przyłapując po raz kolejny, jak Syriusz na nią patrzy z łobuzerskim uśmiechem.

\- Promieniejesz dzisiaj – powiedziała Lily przyglądając córce zaciekawiona. Hermiona zarumieniła się odwracając głowę od Blacka.

\- Wydaje ci się mamo – powiedziała zawstydzona.

\- Wcale nie, widzę. Czyżbyś się zakochała? – zapytała zaciekawiona. Hermiona spojrzała na nią już cała czerwona na twarzy i szybko wyszła z kuchni zostawiając rozbawioną Lily.

XXXXXX

Spotykali się wieczorami i w weekendy. Poznawali się od zupełnie innej strony. Sami nie wiedzieli kiedy koleżeńska sympatia przerodziła się w coś o wiele cenniejszego. Zachwycała się każdym jego ruchem, uśmiechem. Śmiała z każdego żartu i rozpływała pod każdym jego dotykiem. On czuł, że tylko jej szczery uśmiech może zapewnić mu szczęście. Stała się dla niego całym światem, tak jak on dla niej. Ukrywali swój związek, chcąc przygotować swoich bliskich na tą nowinę. Wiedzieli, że to będzie dla innych szok, ale nie przejmowali się tym. Liczyło się tylko to, że mają siebie.

XXXXXX

Całowali się korzystając z tego, że James i Lily wyszli na kolację rocznicową. Harry był u kolegi, mieli cały dom dla siebie. Leżeli na kanapie, w salonie, tuląc do siebie i całując coraz namiętniej. Nagle Syriusz odsunął się szybko, siadając.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała zdezorientowana Hermiona siadając i całując go w plecy.

\- Muszę przerwać, bo boję się, że posunę się za daleko – powiedział oddychając szybko. Żadna kobieta nie działała na niego tak, jak Hermiona.

\- Dlaczego nie chcesz iść dalej? – szepnęła patrząc na jego twarz .Odwrócił głowę w jej stronę, patrząc jej w oczy zdezorientowany.

\- Mówiłaś, że nie jesteś gotowa – powiedział ściskając jej dłoń. Zarumieniła się kiwając głową.

\- Nie byłam, ale… Syriuszu jesteśmy ze sobą dosyć długo. Pragnę cię i chcę to z tobą zrobić. Już się nie boję – powiedziała całując go czuje – Kocham cię – wyszeptała opierając swoje czoło o jego. Na twarzy Syriusza pojawił się delikatny uśmiech.

\- Ja też cię kocham – powiedział szczerze, miał wiele kobiet, ale tylko przed nią otworzył swoje serce. Pocałował ją, ściągając z niej bluzkę. Drżała pod wpływem jego dotyku i pocałunków, którymi obdarowywał jej szyję. Zamknęła oczy rozkoszując się tym doznaniem i zaczęła rozpinać mu koszulę, drżącymi palcami. Zaśmiał się widząc, jak trzęsą się jej dłonie. Posłałąmu karcące spojrzenie, na co on z łobuzerskim uśmiechem wstał i ściągnął z siebie i koszulę i spodnie.

\- Pozbawiasz mnie części przyjemności – poskarżyła się podziwiając jego ciało. Położył się na niej, błądząc dłonią po jej udzie.

\- Daje ci po prostu łatwiejszy dostęp. A przyjemności dostaniesz ode mnie w nadmiarze – powiedział z chytrym uśmiechem, zawstydzając ją jeszcze bardziej. Pocałowali się czując coraz większe podniecenie. Oboje jednak zesztywnieli ze strachu, słysząc otwierane drzwi wejściowe. Podnieśli się ubierając w pośpiechu. W wejściu do salonu stał James wraz z Lily. Oboje wyglądali na skonfundowanych.

\- Wszystko wytłumaczymy – powiedziała zawstydzona Hermiona szybko się ubierając.

\- Ty skurwysynie… - warknął z furią James rzucając się na zdezorientowanego Syriusza. Powalił go na ziemię okładając pięściami.

\- Tato! – krzyknęła Hermiona chcąc go odsunąć od Syriusza, ale ten nic sobie z tego nie robił bijąc dalej Blacka, który bronił się przed ciosami, ale nie oddawał ich. Nagle obaj znaleźli się w dwóch różnych kątach salonu. Hermiona odwróciła się do matki, która stała z różdżką, patrząc zła na Jamesa.

\- James musisz się uspokoić – powiedziała Lily patrząc srogo na męża. Hermiona podeszła do Syriusza, któremu leciała krew z nosa i kącików ust. Był poobijany, powoli na jego skórze pojawiały się siniaki.

\- Syriusz.. – szepnęła drżąc z obawy o niego. Przytulił ją mocno do siebie bez słowa, patrząc na Jamesa, który zacisnął pięści zły widząc to.

\- Zabierz te brudne łapska od mojej córki – wysyczał.

\- Nie mogę tego zrobić. Kocham Hermionę i od dłuższego czasu jesteśmy razem – powiedział, głaszcząc Hermionę uspokajająco po plecach.

\- I mówisz mi to tak po prostu?! Kurwa, Syriusz! Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi od lat, a ty odstawiasz taki numer?! Jesteś dla niej o wiele za stary! – wrzasnął chcąc znów podejść, ale Lily powstrzymała go, trzymając za dłoń.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę z różnicy wieku. I przykro mi, że nie akceptujesz naszego związku, ale nie zmienię tego co czuję. Musisz zrozumieć, że Hermiona… - powiedział wzdychając i patrząc na drobną kobietę w jego ramionach. Na jego usta wkradł się delikatny uśmiech – Jest dla mnie wszystkim – dokończył z uczuciem.

\- Powiesz coś? – zapytał James patrząc na Lily.

\- Życzę im szczęścia – powiedziała Lily patrząc na parę. Hermiona spojrzała na matkę z wdzięcznością – Widziałam już od jakiegoś czasu jak na siebie patrzą. Widzę teraz jak się kochają. Nie miałabym serca stawać im na drodze. Zasługują na szczęście 0 uśmiechnęła się ciepło do córki.

\- Dziękuje mamo – powiedziała Hermiona z wdzięcznością i spojrzała na ojca – Tato? – zapytała cicho. James stał w milczeniu, jego spojrzenie było chłodne i nieprzystępne. Po chwili wyszedł z domu i teleportował się. Syriusz przytulił Hermionę mocniej, czując jak zaczyna cicho płakać. Żadne z nich nie odezwało się już słowem.

XXXXXX

Wszedł do domu w środku nocy. Musiał odetchnąć i przemyśleć wszystko to, co stało się jeszcze parę godzin temu.

\- Zaczynałam się już martwić – powiedziała Lily wstając z kanapy i podchodząc do męża.

\- Jak mogłaś stanąć po ich stronie? – zapytał wprost.

\- James – westchnęła patrząc na ukochanego zrezygnowana.

\- Nie, pytam poważnie. Jak? Przecież wiesz, że Syriusz to kobieciarz. Jest od Hermiony starszy o prawie dwadzieścia lat. A ty życzysz im szczęścia – powiedział z żalem.

\- Syriusz to twój najlepszy przyjaciel. Hermiona to twoja córka. Pokochali się i jeśli nie chcesz ich stracić to radzę ci zaakceptować ten związek – powiedziała i poszła do sypialni. James westchnął i poszedł za nią. Przechodząc obok pokoju Hermiony zatrzymał się i zawahał. W końcu, przełamując się, otworzył drzwi, które cicho zaskrzypiały. Na łóżku spała Hermiona wtulona w Syriusza, który spojrzał na niego, nie wypuszczając szatynki z objęć.

\- Jest zmęczona, płakała dwie godziny. Jeśli chcesz zrobić kolejną awanturę to proszę, poczekaj do jutra – powiedział Syriusz przyciszonym głosem. James poczuł ukłucie w sercu na myśl, że jego córeczka cierpiała i to przez niego.

\- Jeśli ją skrzywdzisz to cię zabije Łapo – szepnął. Syriusz zaskoczony patrzył na przyjaciela nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

\- To znaczy, że ty….? – zapytał zdezorientowany.

\- Dopóki Hermiona jest szczęśliwa to nie mam nic przeciwko. Jeśli jednak ją skrzywdzisz.,.. Zresztą słyszałeś – mruknął wzruszając ramionami.

\- Nie martw się. Gdybym ją skrzywdził to sam bym się zabił – powiedział szczerze i spojrzał na Hermionę, która westchnęła cicho przez sen.

\- Dbaj o moją córeczkę – szepnął James.

\- Taki mam zamiar Rogaczu – szepnął Syriusz uśmiechając się. James z trudem odwzajemnił uśmiech i poszedł do swojej sypialni.

\- To nie było łatwe – powiedział cicho, patrząc na swoją żonę.

\- Słyszałam. Jestem z ciebie dumna – uśmiechnęła się ciepło. James odwzajemnił uśmiech, słysząc to i przytulił Lily.

\- Jeśli Syriusz kocha Hermionę tak bardzo jak ja ciebie, to rzeczywiście nie mam się o co martwić – szepnął.

XXXXXX

Weszła zaspana do kuchni, ale widząc ojca siedzącego przy stole kuchennym, na jej twarzy nie było widać żadnej oznaki zaspania. Spięła się spuszczając głowę i chciała wyjść, co od razu spostrzegł James.

\- Usiądź Miona – poprosił. Hermiona spojrzała na ojca i posłusznie usiadła obok niego - Więc ty i Syriusz… - powiedział podnosząc kubek z parującą kawą. Spojrzała na Jamesa niepewnie.

\- Ja i Syriusz – potwierdziła.

\- Nie chcę szybko zostawać dziadkiem. Jeśli cię zrani powiedz mi, ja się nim zajmę. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – powiedział nie patrząc na nią – To trudne wiedzieć, że nie jestem już jedynym mężczyzną w twoim życiu – powiedział odkładając kubek i spuszczając głowę.

\- Tato.. – szepnęła ściskając jego dłoń.

\- To dobry człowiek i musi być naprawdę wyjątkowy, skoro tak wspaniała kobieta, jak ty obdarzyła go miłością. To dziwne, wiedziałem, że jesteś już dorosła, ale dopiero wczoraj uświadomiłem sobie, że jesteś kobietą, nie dziewczynką – powiedział uśmiechając się słabo. Zdziwił się czując, jak ta wtula się w niego mocno.

\- Zawsze będę twoją córeczką – powiedziała z uśmiechem, szczęśliwa, że zaakceptował jej związek z Syriuszem.

\- Kocham cię skarbie – uśmiechnął się obejmując ją mocno.

XXXXXX

\- James nas zaakceptował, Lily nas zaakceptowała, Harry toleruje. To chyba daje nam zielone światło na ślub – powiedział zadowolony Syriusz bawiąc się włosami Hermiony.

\- Syriuszu Black, jeśli to były oświadczyny, to wiedz, że ich nie przyjmuje. Wysiliłbyś się trochę bardziej – prychnęła oburzona.

\- Wy kobiety – powiedział rozbawiony Syriusz wyjmując z kieszeni pudełeczko i otworzył je. Oczom zdezorientowanej Hermiony ukazał się piękny pierścionek zaręczynowy.

\- Ty naprawdę.. – powiedziała zmieszana.

\- Co, myślałaś, że żartuję? Cóż, zdarza mi się to często, dlatego chcę cię zaobrączkować, abyś już nie mogła przede mną uciec – powiedział zadowolony.

\- Ani przed twoim kiepskim poczuciem humoru – zaśmiała się.

\- Kiepskim?! Ty chyba żartujesz! Wiesz, że rozmawiasz, że słynnym huncwotem? Jak możesz? – zapytał urażony i rozbawiony jednocześnie. Hermiona rozbawiona zatkała mu usta dłonią.

\- Tak – powiedziała z błyskiem w oku. Widząc zdezorientowane spojrzenie Syriusza zaśmiała się cicho – Tak, wyjdę za ciebie – dodała ciepło, zabierając dłoń. Syriusz uśmiechnął się, zakładając pierścionek na jej palec i pocałował ją, głaszcząc czule po policzku. Nie liczyło się, że był od niej starszy o prawie dwadzieścia lat. Nie miało znaczenia to, że widział, jak dorasta. Był szczęśliwy mogąc być przy niej przez wszystkie ważne momenty w jej dotychczasowym życiu. Pierwsze miłości, pierwszy wyjazd do Hogwartu. Miał nadzieję, że będzie przy niej do końca życia. Tylko tego chciał. Tylko jej pragnął…


End file.
